pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magical Adventure of Isabella and her Musical Pony
(Chapter 1: The present) "Happy Birthday Isabella!!" Phineas said as he gave her a huge, heavy package. Isabella opened it. It was a pony!! "Thanks so much, Phineas!! I love it!!" She said happily. Phineas' phone rang. Isabella really hated it. It was orange. Yuck. "No, mom." Phineas said into the phone. "But... mooooom..." Phineas sighed. "Why can't Ferb watch her?" He paused. "Oh, so Ferb can go on his date with Vanessa but I can't be with Isabella?" Phineas flinched. "No, mom, it's her birthday..." Phineas hung up. "Sorry Isabella, but my cousin, Yslette, is in town..." "It's OK, Phineas. Thanks for the pony, anyway!" ' (Chapter 2: The singing pony)' "Lalalalalalala trip boom wah!" A voice said behind Isabella. She turned around. Her pony was singing! "Ohmigosh!" Isabella said. "Isabella, who is saying that?" Ms. Garcia-Shapero asked. "The pony Phineas gave me." "Phineas gave you a singing pony for your birthday? He must like you more than you thought. How 'bout you go get ice cream." "Ok mom. But the Slushy Sundae is down town! I could never walk that far!" Isabella complained. "And my car is being repaired, so I cant drive it!" "Ride the pony!" Ms. Garcia-Shapero suggested. "Mom, I'm 17. I dont 'ride ponies'... oh well." Isabella took the pony outside. "This will be so embarasing!" She thought. As she touched her new pony, it turned into a pretty pink motercycle. "Sweet!" Isabella said loudly. But she never knew Phineas was watching her every move... (Chapter 3: Set Up at Slushy Sundae) It was busy at Slushy Sundae. Isabella saw Candace and Jeremy, and decided to go say "Hi". "How's Amanda?" Isabella asked. "Great! She's almost 2 now!" Jeremy smiled. "She's over there with Suzy." Candace told her. "So, Candace, your cousin Yslette is here?" "Who?" Candace said. "Your cousin Yslette." I said again. "Phineas said he had to watch her." "I don't have a-" Jeremy nudged Candace in the side. "Oh, riiight!" Isabella was confused. "Oh well," She said. "I need a Delux Slushy Sundae. To go." "Sure thing, Isabella!" Jeremy hopped over the counter and started making the sundae. "You don't really have a cousin Yslette, do you?" Isabella asked Candace. "Yes... of course... why would you ask...?" "Because I see Phineas' car pulling in, and since the roof's up(it's a black convertable :D), I can see that there's no little girl in the car. Only Phineas." Isbella reasoned. "And Phineas' ring tone is different for Ferb than it is for you mom, anit was the 'Ferb-Ringtone'." Isabella smiled. "And, Ferb isn't on a date with Vanessa, he's working today, with Vanessa's dad. I know that because today is a Wednesday and that is one of the days he works at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated." Isabella finished just as Phineas walked through the door. "HI Phineas!" Isabella rushed over to him. "Whatcha Doin'?" "Telling you what I'm doin'!" Isabella huffed. "Ok! Ok! Here's what I'm doin'! I am asking you..." Candace leaned over to listen in on their conversation. "In my car," He said through gritted teeth. Phineas pulled Isabella out side and they both climbed into Phineas' car. "Um... do youwannagoouttonight............?" To Be Continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Articles under construction